


The Clips

by Ideologia



Series: 現代轉生paro [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologia/pseuds/Ideologia
Summary: 突發十題衍生出的短篇們。CP會在每篇開頭寫明。
Series: 現代轉生paro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752742
Kudos: 2





	1. 關於名字

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時點高三冬，但是不很重要。  
> 個人不喜歡貝貝的官方名字直接就在Behind The Name另起了個。  
> 本篇無CP。

「抱歉擅自拆了你寫的信。不過你把信放在我的櫃子了，他的在最頂那排。」  
Jean把已拆封的信遞給站在他對面的女孩，可是對方並沒有伸手接過。  
她的頭垂了下來，聲音細如蚊蚋：「對、對不起⋯⋯」  
「沒關係。還有我是不知道你有多喜歡他啦，但他的名字不是這樣拼的。要不是為了要告訴你我也懶得拆信。」Jean把拿著信的手收回到能看清信封的距離，掃了掃上面的字：「這邊應該是r不是l，而且這裡漏了h，裡面的上款也拼錯了。這樣感覺很糟糕下次記得改。」  
女孩猛然轉身想要跑走卻撞到了背後冒出來的人。女孩抬頭看清來者之後一時間說不出話來，三人頓時怔在原地。  
「呃⋯⋯」Jean一邊抄起放在地上的書包一邊走向不遠處的二人：「既然都遇到了那信也沒必要改了Berthold這裡是給你的信我先走了！」說著他把信塞給Berthold，也沒管女孩青白的臉色就加快速度跑了。  
餘下的兩人面面相覷，最後Berthold在看完信之後開了口：「很謝謝你的心意，但是對不起，我有喜歡的人了。」  
女孩這下終於順利跑走了。Berthold等了半分鐘覺得對方應該走遠了以後收好了信，拿出手機。  
「Jean，你應該還在附近吧？」  
「別用電話了我根本沒走。」Jean從旁邊的教室後門走出：「進來吧。」

「所以你都聽到了？」  
Berthold點點頭：「我剛剛聽到聲音以為有人要告白就躲在那教室裡面，但是聲音越聽越耳熟就想看看那是誰⋯⋯不過我有點驚訝原來你記得我的名字怎麼拼。」  
「你以為我跟Sasha和Connie那兩個笨蛋一樣過了整整一學段還記不起來同班同學的名字啊？」  
「其實除了他們還有很多人都不記得我的名字最後直接寫姓。至於名字⋯⋯別說拼錯了，一開始就唸錯的都有。」Berthold不禁嘆了口氣。  
「B、E、R、T、H、O、L、D。我有拼錯嗎，Berthold？」Jean直直望向對方雙眸，眼中帶著自信。  
Berthold笑了出來：「拼法跟讀音都完全正確。」  
「倒是你，說是有喜歡的人了，那是誰啊？」  
「我也不知道，編的。」嘴角上揚的角度不變，Berthold續道：「不過至少不能把我的名字都拼錯讀錯吧。」  
「也是。」  
「Jean你要回家了沒，不如一起？」  
「不了，我在等Marco開完會一起走。」  
若是平常的Berthold可能會就這樣直接離開，但那刻他問了：「要不要一起等？」  
「其實我可以直接過去旁聽，托某人的福我現在可是學生會副會長的私人助理⋯⋯不過嘛——」Jean露出微笑：「與其換個地方呆坐不如多個人在身邊可以聊天。但是我話先說在前頭啊，沒有一個半小時別指望例會能完。」  
「啊，說起來Annie也在一起開會呢⋯⋯」  
Jean眼珠一轉：「不如等他們開完會我們一起去吃點東西？我發短訊給Marco好了。」  
結果那是Berthold搬來K市後過得最快的一個半小時。


	2. 關於身份

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean生日的前一個禮拜，他苦戀已久的Mikasa答應了他的告白。  
> 但那天碰巧也是愚人節。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時點高三春。  
> CP：（偽）Jean/Mikasa、Eren/Mikasa、（隱藏）Jean/Marco

自修課結束的鈴聲一響起Eren就立即衝往Mikasa的座位。  
「Mikasa，Armin說你要去外國讀書是真的嗎？怎麼沒告訴我？」  
對方有條不紊地一面收拾好課本跟文具一面回答道：「其實還沒決定好，但我想先準備好履歷申請了再說。今天我想自己回家。」  
「明明不用出國就有很好的大學，為什麼你要走？明明我們三個約好要上同一間大學的。」  
Mikasa拿著書包站了起來：「⋯⋯我不知道。」說著她頭也不回地走出了課室。

「en⋯⋯Eren！」Armin搖著Eren的肩膀，看到對方回過神來才終於鬆了口氣。  
「啊？怎麼了Armin？」  
「應該是我問你怎麼了才對吧？人都要走光了還在這站著，叫你還要好幾次才有反應。」  
「抱歉⋯⋯等我收拾東西一起走吧。」  
Armin皺起眉頭：「早幫你收好了，在這。」  
「喔⋯⋯謝謝。」  
「對了，Mikasa跟我說這段時間她要準備履歷跟推薦信，放學之後都不會跟我們一起走了。」  
「嗯。」  
「Eren⋯⋯是不是不舒服？沒精打釆的。」  
「不，沒事。」  
「⋯⋯沒事就好。」

「Mikasa？」  
聽見自己名字被叫到的Mikasa慢慢回過頭來。  
「Jean。」  
「怎麼今天只有你一個人，Eren他們呢？」  
「最近比較忙所以分開走。」  
「是升學的事？Marco最近也忙著幫老師整理考古題一天到晚都看不見人⋯⋯難得我還做了手工布丁。反正他是無福消受了，你要不要試試看？」Jean從書包裡拿出保溫用的小袋子遞給對方。  
Mikasa打開袋子，看見了由小玻璃瓶裝著的布丁。  
「很好看。這是你做的？」  
Jean苦笑：「很意外嗎？雖然沒外面賣的那麼甜⋯⋯可能不太合女生口味。」  
「我可以現在吃嗎？」  
「啊？」Jean一愣，隨即反應過來：「當然可以啊。不過邊走邊吃有點危險⋯⋯」  
「旁邊公園裡有椅子。」

「⋯⋯味道怎麼樣？」  
「很好吃。」Mikasa把最後一口布丁送到嘴裡：「偶實花粗布英。」  
聽到稱讚Jean自然很高興：「你喜歡吃？」  
Mikasa吞下嘴裡的布丁點點頭。  
「我很喜歡吃布丁，比起其他甜點都來的喜歡。因此，可以吃到好吃的布丁，我很開心。可是⋯⋯」看著手中變得空蕩蕩的玻璃瓶，Mikasa斷斷續續地說道：「我沒辦法。我、要放棄了，要走了，明明、昨天還在一起慶祝他的生日，但不能夠、留下來，不然放不下⋯⋯」  
Jean默默將對方緊握著的玻璃瓶拿走換上紙巾，抽泣聲持續了五張面紙的時間。  
「Mikasa，你知道我喜歡你有多久嗎？到現在高三都快要六年了。我從發覺自己喜歡你那刻就知道這根本沒希望因為你喜歡的是Eren。老實說一開始我還以為你們已經在一起了。結果那混蛋居然說你是家人，你還真就這樣順著他的意。」  
「⋯⋯對不起。」  
「這種話你應該跟自己說。我是覺得我自己比他好，反正你都決定要放下了，不如讓我去試試。」  
「這樣不公平⋯⋯」  
「不公平又不是一天兩天的事，習慣了。」Jean苦笑：「你就把這當成生日禮物跟我交往個幾天也好，圓了我幾年來的心願吧。」  
「生日禮物？」  
Jean非常誇張地嘆了口氣：「你果然不喜歡我⋯⋯我的生日只比Eren晚八天。考慮一下當我女朋友吧，雖然大概沒辦法讓你忘記他但是我會努力讓你快樂一點。當然你不用勉強——」  
「那，頂多到你生日前一天。」  
「嗄？」  
「在生日當天才分手很糟糕。」  
「呃，噢。」  
Mikasa拿好包包站了起來：「回去之後等我的臉書請求。我先走了，謝謝你的布丁。」  
「那個，不用謝⋯⋯」Jean連話都沒說完對方已經不見人影。

「⋯⋯過了十二點才發絕對是惡作劇吧？」看著螢幕上新出現的請求Jean按下了「接受」。  
踏入四月一日愚人節沒多久，臉書上就出現了Mikasa Ackerman與Jean Kirchstein穩定交往中的貼文。  
眾人瘋狂按讚，只是平時跟雙方當事人最親近的人並不包含在「眾人」當中。

一邊是電話在響。  
『您這樣我連吃宵夜的胃口都沒了！這不是一般的玩笑吧⋯⋯』  
傳來的聲音過大，Mikasa把手機拿遠了些：「Sasha，冷靜點。」  
『您真的答應了嗎？』  
「他說他會努力讓我開心點，不用擔心。」  
電話那端頓了頓，終於恢復平靜：『我知道你想要放下Eren，可是有件事我必須先說。」  
另一邊是聊天室窗口在亮。  
『別跟我來惡作劇那套，你根本就不過愚人節』  
喃喃著「沒了句號糟了生氣了⋯⋯」的Jean連回應都來不及底下又多了一行。  
『就不怕被耍？』  
『你也知道她不是這種人，我只是求她滿足自己的心願好讓我能真正死心⋯⋯』  
『⋯⋯夢醒的時候如果要哭我可以借出肩膀。』  
『Marco不愧是聖人！』  
『我可沒說這是無償的，要是傷太重我就直接補刀讓你不治算了。』

當Jean跟Mikasa兩人早上一起走進教室的時候Macro跟Armin的聊天中斷了，坐在他們旁邊趕著抄作業的Eren放下了筆；Sasha瞥了Mikasa他們一眼又看看Eren，回頭繼續吃著早餐。然後其他同學開始趁著愚人節起哄。  
「Eren。」Marco笑著提醒：「你這步開始抄錯題了。」  
接著他跟Armin聊回先前的話題，之前起哄的人也已經散開做回自己的事。  
就好像甚麼都沒發生過一樣。

當Jean和Mikasa的交往在愚人節之後仍然持續，班上的人只當是Jean終於感動Mikasa得償所願。消息在兩日內傳遍學校，成為當時最熱門的話題。

集合了學校裡眾多目擊證人的言論，二人的相處模式是這樣的：  
早上約好在公車站等，一起上學，中午一起吃午飯再附贈手作布丁一個，下午一起放學，在離學校兩個街口的十字路口開始牽起對方的手，把Mikasa送回去之後Jean再自己回家。  
而根據臉書的貼文，晚上Mikasa會上傳當天布丁的照片，睡前再打晚安電話。

總之都是普通情侶會做的事，除了布丁由Jean本人製作且口味每日不同這點讓人驚訝之外（Sasha央求Mikasa分她一口，對方拒絕後她對此作出了「如果有人這樣每天給我做蘋果派我就嫁給他」的感想）。

眾人對這事的熱情在兩三日後漸漸消退，但這幾天Armin發覺Eren在深夜打電話給他的次數越來越多。  
一按下通話鍵Eren的聲音便傳了過來：『Mikasa的手機半個小時都沒有通⋯⋯剛剛才終於接電話。』  
要不是螢幕上清清楚楚顯示著「Eren」，以那種落寞的語氣Armin幾乎就要以為對方打錯電話。  
「她說甚麼？」  
『她說她之前跟Jean在聊天，然後說要睡就掛掉了⋯⋯』這句比之前那句更糟糕，後面像是做了漸弱處理一樣很難聽得清。  
Armin打了個哈欠。  
「所以？」  
『那個馬臉絕對是下迷藥控制了Mikasa的心志——』  
音量突然大得連咬牙切齒的聲音都一清二楚，本來被Eren的聲音弄得昏昏欲睡的Armin被嚇得清醒過來迅速打斷對方的妄想。  
「你想太多了，Jean對她很好。」  
沒有說出的部分是「或許比你對她還要更好」。  
『可是！』  
「況且有了男朋友Mikasa就很可能留在這裡唸大學，那不是很好嗎。」見Eren沒有反應Armin繼續說了下去：「Eren，作為朋友我們不應該干預她太多。我們可以做的就只有祝福了。時間也晚了，有甚麼事明天上學再說？」  
沒等對方反應過來Armin就掛了電話，如果待會兒Annie的電話打不進來就麻煩了。

星期五放學後Jean跟前幾天一樣走到Mikasa旁邊等她收拾好東西一起走。  
「Jean！」  
望向聲音來源卻看見面色青白還掛著兩個黑眼圈的Eren，Jean不由得愣了一下。  
「⋯⋯Eren？」  
「我有點事找你。」  
對此完全沒頭緒的Jean只能以疑問語氣重複：「你有點事找我？」  
「啊！Armin說校內歌唱比賽的事想跟你談，對吧？」  
站在他身旁的Armin被撞了下手肘後瞪了Eren一眼才咬著牙說：「預算的部分的確是有點事想要問清楚⋯⋯」  
「可是讓女友一個人回家不太好呢。」Marco不知不覺在Jean身後出現：「不如我們先送Mikasa回家再慢慢談？」  
於是五個人一起走出了課室。  
一出校門Armin立即掏出手機一直滑個不停。  
走到了十字路口Jean礙於背後的視線沒有任何動作，Mikasa卻反牽起他的手。後面三人一語不發，他只好裝沒事。  
眾人走到Mikasa家門前跟她道別時Armin手機響個不停的由訊息提示音換成了來電鈴聲。  
雙手沒有離開過手機的Armin很快就接了電話，但家裡常播古典音樂的Marco認出了這是Tchaikovsky的睡美人。  
「⋯⋯我馬上過來。」把手機收進口袋，Armin回頭對Eren說了句「我趕時間先走了」連再見都沒講就用了比補考體育時更快的速度跑得沒了影。  
Jean看著一臉不知所措的Eren：「你沒在學生會幫忙就別亂扯，Armin真要談歌唱比賽也是找Annie跟Hitty。那你現在還談不談？」  
對方點點頭。  
這時Marco順勢提議：「對了，附近好像新開了一家咖啡館，不如去試試？」

Jean靠窗而坐喝著冰咖啡，對面的Eren則只要了杯水。  
Marco邊吃著下午茶餐邊嘮叨著蛋糕太甜，結果只吃了三分之一就連碟子推往了旁邊。從Marco手上接過叉子的同時Jean開口了：「你是想要我離開Mikasa吧？」  
「⋯⋯她又不喜歡你。」  
「但我現在是她的男朋友了。」Jean怡然自得地吃著被推過來的蛋糕。  
「這樣⋯⋯就、就算你跟她交往了你們也不會幸福。」Eren深知自己的理由站不住腳但還是說了下去。  
Macro冷不防地插起話來：「Jean對Mikasa有多好全校都知道。照你這樣說你是不希望Mikasa幸福了？」  
Eren往自己嘴裡灌了一口水希望自己能冷靜下來：「我就是希望她幸福才想要她跟Jean分開。」  
Jean緩緩吞下嘴裡的蛋糕：「Eren Jaeger，承認你在忌妒，我就跟她分——」  
「我沒有！」Eren忽然激動得站起來大叫，拍擊桌面造成的巨大聲響使整個咖啡館的注意力都集中在他們身上。  
Marco起身拍了拍對方：「Eren⋯⋯先坐下吧。」  
Eren只好訕訕然坐回剛才的位子。  
「那就換個條件吧。」Jean叉起最後一小塊蛋糕：「告訴我，你是用甚麼身份，坐在這裡，跟我們說這些的。」  
對方沒有開口而僅是瞪著他。  
這下Jean也被惹火了，他沒有吃下蛋糕而只是緊緊地捏著叉子：「怎麼——」  
「沒用的，別說了。」Marco捉住Jean左腕的力道異常地強，Jean也因此噤聲並鬆開了手上的叉子。  
「Eren，有多少人知道Jean喜歡Mikasa，就有多少人知道Mikasa暗戀你。你自己不珍惜結果人跑了，那只能怪你自己。」說著Macro站起身來，一手拿著兩個書包，另一手拉起Jean：「那麼我們先走了。」  
「可是錢⋯⋯」  
「他來付。反正不好吃。」  
Jean原本還有點躊躇，但看著被抓得泛白的手腕也不敢說甚麼，只好乖乖地由著Marco把自己拉走。  
Eren木然地坐在椅子上，完全沒有意識到對面的兩人早已離去。

與此同時，被Marco拉著走了好一段路的Jean終於忍不住周圍途人的側目跟手腕傳來的痛楚喊了出聲：「Marco！」  
「啊，對不起！」對方聞言趕緊鬆開手，轉而拉過Jean的手查看剛才一直握住的地方：「是我沒控制好力道，都紅起來了⋯⋯」  
Jean一臉不以為然繼續走著：「都要失戀了這種事怎樣都無所謂啦，雖然剛剛真的很痛⋯⋯」  
「抱歉⋯⋯不過你說的失戀是？」  
「我跟Mikasa並不是真正的交往⋯⋯她跟我談好頂多到後天而已。到時記得把肩膀借給我。」  
Marco苦笑：「我說過我的肩膀可不是無償借出的。」  
「好好好我烤一個Marco版本的巧克力戚風蛋糕給你。」  
「之前你還說做了布丁給我，結果我都沒吃到。」  
「好我給你再做布丁⋯⋯啊，說起布丁。」Jean忽然停住了腳步。  
Marco跟著停了下來：「怎麼了？」  
「之前那個布丁被Mikasa吃掉了，七分甜。」  
「然後？」  
「我忘了把砂糖的量加回去，Mikasa吃的布丁通通都是Marco版本的⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯那你把給她做過所有口味的布丁都再給我做一次。」  
兩人重新邁起腳步。  
「Marco，外面的甜點你明明吃不下剛剛為甚麼還要點蛋糕？」  
「因為我很久沒吃到你給我做的了，你這重色輕友的傢伙。」  
Jean不禁笑了出聲：「那我以後沒有色只有你這個朋友總可以了吧？」  
Marco也掛上了淡淡的笑容：「哪來的色，你一直就只有我不是嗎？」順便還晃了晃正牽住對方的手。  
要不是這一晃Jean還真的忘記了他們倆現在還牽著手。  
「Ma、Marco？」Jean滿臉通紅。  
「嗯？」  
Jean感覺自己的手心正在出汗：「你的手⋯⋯」  
他連跟Mikasa牽手的時候都沒有這麼緊張過！這是怎麼了？  
Marco愣了一下之後鬆開了右手：「⋯⋯剛剛忘了。」

星期六早上Armin回到教室看見Eren居然沒在做功課而是趴在桌子上睡覺頓時覺得不妙。他敲敲桌子換來對方不滿的瞪視。  
「Eren，你功課做完了沒？」  
Eren一副理所當然的口氣：「沒做過。」  
在學業上態度雖說不是非常積極但也稱得上認真的Eren寧願睡覺也不做功課，可見昨天發生的肯定不是甚麼好事。  
Armin也自知昨天丟下朋友是自己理虧，直接從書包拿出化學作業給他。  
從Armin發覺Mikasa喜歡上Eren起，一直以來理性再再告訴他即使當事人是自己最好的兩位朋友也不應插手；但這次事態似乎不太一樣。  
既然沒法從當事人口中得到答案，那麼去問旁觀者應該是比較好的選擇⋯⋯然而對於Marco的拒絕，早在對方皺眉回答之前Armin就有心理準備了。  
「難道你不覺得你跟Mikasa都太縱容他了嗎？」  
「我們都比不上你。」  
Marco只是笑笑：「昨天發生甚麼並不重要，只是Eren請我們吃下午茶你卻不在有點可惜。」  
未等Armin開口Marco便收起笑容說了下去：「如果你想解決Mikasa的問題，你根本不用做任何事；但要是你想要解決的是Eren的問題，那你做甚麼都沒用。」  
Armin在看見Jean獨自走進教室之後決定相信對方的推斷，而Mikasa則是在上課鈴響那刻才回到學校，差點被記遲到。

那天晚上Mikasa在跟Jean的每日一電話裡提到自己買了星期天的電影票。  
Mikasa約自己去看電影本該非常開心，但Jean沒辦法這樣想。  
何況約在早鳥場看快下檔的紀錄片⋯⋯怎麼想都不會覺得她是真的想要跟自己去看電影吧。  
果不其然，在週日早上八點的電影院裡只有他們兩人。  
「沒必要選最前排的座位吧⋯⋯」電影票上寫著的編號居然是連假裝認真看企鵝生態都會脖子痠痛的位子。  
聽見後頭Jean顯得慌張的聲線，Mikasa只是說了句「前面比較亮」就直接坐了下來。  
Jean強壓下反駁「看電影跟亮不亮無關吧」的衝動，在旁邊跟著坐下開始看著屏幕等對方開口。

也不知道過了多久，Mikasa忽然說：「Eren前天晚上打電話給我。」  
脖子有點僵硬的Jean把頭轉過去的時候差點扭到。  
「那、那他怎麼說？」  
「他說他喜歡我，我說我現在和你在一起了。然後他說你沒有他那麼喜歡我。我說我是你的女朋友，然後掛了電話。」  
雖然我知道你說話一直都是這副七零八落的樣子但你這樣說我是該怎麼接話啊⋯⋯Jean邊腹誹著邊組織語句：「其實你可以不用做到這地步，我知道你不喜歡我也沒有喜歡上我。」  
「Mikasa。」就著屏幕反射的昏暗光線，他把目光轉向左手上的護腕：「當初我跟你說好只交往到今天。為甚麼不跟他說？」  
「⋯⋯他只說喜歡我，但他沒說要在一起。」  
「能悟到自己其實喜歡你他已經夠努力了。」Jean嘆了口氣：「接下來就看你想怎麼辦了⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯那你呢？」  
「啊？」  
「你真的喜歡我嗎？」  
「換成愚人節之前我可以很肯定地告訴你我喜歡你。」沈默了一陣Jean摩挲著護腕繼續說了下去：「⋯⋯但現在我開始懷疑了。」  
Mikasa的語氣由一貫的平靜變得輕快：「其實Sasha當初也跟我說過，現在你不是真的喜歡我。」  
Jean笑了起來：「或許吧？但是你是個很好的女生，作為你的⋯⋯朋友，我衷心希望你能得到幸福。」  
「謝謝你⋯⋯」Mikasa的聲音有點哽咽。  
「既然那根千年神木都開竅了現在一定還來得及的。」  
Jean抽出紙巾遞過去卻被對方捉住了手。  
「我也希望，你能跟真正喜歡的人在一起⋯⋯作為你的朋友。」  
眼眶泛紅的兩人在離記錄片完結剩下五十分鐘時從電影院走出，驗票的大叔一臉狐疑地盯著他們看。

四月七日凌晨十二點Skype的經典鈴聲響起。Jean戴上耳機甫按下通話就傳來了溫潤的聲音。  
『生日快樂，Jean。』  
「謝謝。」Jean一邊說著一邊在敲著鍵盤。  
『你那麼認真，說成假裝交往真的好嗎？』  
「就算認真也不是真的喜歡，所以才叫假裝交往啊⋯⋯搶了初戀男友的身份我可擔當不起，Mikasa的狀態更新你也看到了吧。」  
Jean按下滑鼠，貼文緊緊跟在了Mikasa的後面。

Jean Kirchstein 晚了一星期還是要跟大家說聲愚人節快樂！大美女Mikasa居然跟我在一起——當然是假的啊你們都被騙了！！看在我放生了優質女孩的份上給我的生日禮物可要好一點的啊XDDD話說為甚麼明明是自己生日還得親手烤蛋糕啊⋯⋯

Mikasa Ackerman 愚人節快樂，這天的壽星Jean和我其實沒有交往。Jean做的甜點都很好吃但甜味不太夠，不符合女生口味。還有祝Jean生日快樂。

>>O Fim

沒等耳機那邊的人回應手機就響了，看清來電顯示後Jean驚呼：「是Eren⋯⋯Marco你先等一下。」  
他好整以暇地把電腦調成靜音再拔掉耳機線才接起電話。  
「怎麼了趕著去死的混帳？」順便改成免提模式好了。  
『到底你跟Mikasa是怎麼回事？』  
「耍你啊，誰讓你遲鈍得跟千年神木一個樣。」  
『Mikasa才不會耍我！』  
「這位急著去投胎的木頭先生，你以為她這個禮拜跟我交往圍巾還是掛在脖子上好好的是代表甚麼？她根本不捨得去離你那麼遠的地方讀書好不好。」  
『⋯⋯』  
「就算人不跑掉也不代表你不用追啊，平時趕著去死現在卻連動也不敢動一點也不像你。」  
『我不用你這馬臉來說教也知道要把人追回來。』  
Jean看著被掛掉的電話失笑，隨即調回音量插回耳機線。

「好了他把電話掛了。」  
『你也別一直木頭木頭的說嘛。』聲音裡帶著笑意。  
「早知道就不讓你聽⋯⋯對著那混帳我可是史無前例的溫柔。」  
『對了，我的蛋糕呢？別說你拿自己的生日蛋糕來充數。』  
「⋯⋯你也太了解我了吧。」  
『那我不要原來那個換成歌劇院蛋糕好了。這個星期天去你家看你做？』  
「Marco Bott有時候我還真覺得你比Eren還要混帳。」


	3. 關於夢境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean第一次看到Marco。  
> 但其實不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點高一夏。  
> 本篇清水。

Jean不太記得他跟Eren是怎麼打起來的了。  
總之打到一半不知怎麼的他就掉下樓梯，他的記憶也在身體著地時強制中斷了幾秒鐘。  
整個人都迷迷糊糊的，想要搞清楚自己身上發生了甚麼卻又動彈不得。  
Jean躺在救護車內聽著震耳欲聾的警笛聲，眩暈感像浪般一次來得比一次強，於是他只能放任自己再度失去意識。  
然後，在一片黑暗中他看見了另一個世界。

醒來後醫生（Eren他爸兼院長）說他的傷勢並無大礙，但畢竟摔到了頭需要留院兩三天看看情況。老媽難得地沒有嘮叨一堆認真聽著囑咐。  
Jean心不在焉地應著，阻止自己吐出來就已經費盡他僅剩的氣力。

暈眩消失了，但Jean感到前所未有的噁心；那跟生理無關，而是因為方才的夢境——

黑暗散去後出現在Jean眼前的是一片血腥。  
有怪物、有屍體，他們死裡逃生，他卻在最後死了。

慢著，他是誰？  
剛才我夢見的那些到底代表了甚麼？Jean茫然地想。

不想知道。那太痛苦了，完全不想記起來。

但當Jean拉開簾子看見隔壁病床上的人那剎，他忽然哭得無法自已。  
他自己也不知道為甚麼眼淚就是停不下來。

下一秒鐘他被隔壁床的人抱在懷裡。  
「別哭，Jean，我在這裡。」那個人說。  
他的淚水就這樣被簡單的一句話止住了。

他胡亂擦著眼淚想要看清對方的樣貌。  
有點臉熟。好像在學校哪裡有見過。  
Jean盯著那個人的臉上的雀斑努力搜尋腦中資訊，良久他才擠出這麼一個問題：「⋯⋯你是不是學生會長？」  
他們學校的學生會長人望極高，連Jean這個高一新生也知道上一年會長為了不讓合作社加價做了多少努力——因為Sasha每天每天都在提要不是神明（是的，她的確把會長當成神在拜）打救她就不可能吃飽——於是那位會長應師生們的期望連任學生會長一職——據早就過了退休年齡卻仍然不肯退下來、全校最資深的Pixis老師所言，這可是他任教四十多年來頭一遭。

但是一個多月前那位會長遭遇了車禍一度昏迷，直到現在臨近期末考試還是沒有回來學校。  
剛發生意外那幾天他那屆的學長姐跟學生會的人還自發到各處收集祝福希望他能平安醒來，足見他人緣之好。

聽說他之所以一直沒回來主要不是因為身體的問題，而是留下了心理創傷。  
但第一次真正接觸就抱著對方哭個不停的Jean本人才比較像是心靈受創。

「啊，沒想到你會認得我呢。沒記錯的話你是叫Jean Kirstein？」  
「你認識我？」Jean抬起頭，滿臉眼淚鼻涕。  
對方苦笑著遞過面紙：「因為看過幾次Armin拉著他朋友阻止他跟你打架⋯⋯Armin那朋友叫Eren對吧？你們倆很有名呢。」  
Jean頓時感到無地自容，他就是因為這個進的醫院。

也許是看出了Jean的窘迫，少年連忙圓場：「啊對了我都忘了要自我介紹⋯⋯我是Marco Bott。」  
「你記得我是誰那我就直說了，我這次住院雖然跟Eren有關但弄成這樣不是他的錯。」  
Marco失笑：「打了一整年的架總是會有點意外的。」  
「喂！別以為你年紀比我大就——」  
「但是你們倆之所以出名不只是因為幾乎每天打架被老師們盯得緊緊的卻沒被抓到過。在班際比賽你跟Eren的默契總是好得出奇⋯⋯與其說是因為感情不好而打架，倒不如說成是感情好到可以打架。」  
「誰跟他感情好了！」  
「但是你很明顯並不是真的討厭他啊，不然你入院為甚麼不怪他還幫著他。」  
「我才沒有不怪他⋯⋯就是那傢伙害我踩空樓梯的⋯⋯」  
Jean的聲音越來越小。  
「Jean是個誠實的人呢。很多人都會假裝自己很大方，可是你對自己跟別人都不帶偽裝，跟你相處很自在。」  
換成是別人來說這種話只會讓人覺得這是客套話，然而Marco的眼神非常真誠。  
「⋯⋯我想我明白為甚麼你會那麼受歡迎了。」  
而且Jean對他還有一種已經相識了幾百年似的熟悉感。

第二天下午Eren跟著Armin過來了。  
「你們怎麼這麼早？」這時間學校應該還在上課才是。  
「Connie跟Sasha鬧著要找你⋯⋯所以我們乾脆拜託Moblit哥哥讓我們溜出來了。」Eren一臉歉然：「我好歹也是醫生的兒子⋯⋯況且你現在這樣我也有責任。」  
「其實我主要是代學長姐來帶講義跟材料給Marco的，你們倆就慢慢聊吧。」Armin說著撇下Eren直接走到Marco病床旁邊的椅子坐下還把簾子拉上，Jean看著Eren一直低著頭的樣子猜想該不會Armin比他自己還要生氣吧。

Eren悻悻坐到Jean的床邊：「你沒事吧？」  
「還不賴，下禮拜就可以回去上課。倒是你沒事吧？」  
對方皺著眉頭：「甚麼事？」  
「我在問你有沒有被記過。喂Eren，你當時找了哪個老師？」  
「⋯⋯不是老師。」Eren別過頭去。  
「那是誰？Moblit醫生？」  
「Shadis主任。」  
「你瘋了找訓導主任！」Jean不禁朝著Eren喊了起來：「急著去死也要有個限度好嗎！」  
Eren抬起頭反擊：「那是你不知道你的頭撞在地上有多大聲！救人哪還管得了那麼多！」  
「這裡是醫院而且是Eren你家的醫院，給我靜點。」Armin的聲音從簾子後面冷冷傳來。

「對不起。」兩人完全不敢刺激到Armin。

待簾子那端繼續聊天Jean也用回正常音量開口：「那我們怎麼辦？」  
「你沒事。」Eren的頭再度垂了下來。  
「⋯⋯那你呢？」  
「就記過啊，不然還能怎麼辦。」  
就算這是意料之中的答案Jean還是覺得很不舒服。

「這又不是你的問題你幹嘛要扛？」  
「就算這是意外我還是弄傷你了啊。」  
Jean暗暗咒罵著這死心眼的傢伙卻依然忍不住出聲抱怨：「沒想到你智商原來跟Connie在同個層次⋯⋯你到底懂不懂甚麼叫意外？」發覺自己的音量又大了起來，才彈了彈舌頭：「算了，我會去找Shadis談。」

送走Armin跟Eren之後兩張病床中間又恢復到毫無阻隔的狀態。

「Jean。」  
「嗯？」  
「你要怎麼找Shadis主任？」  
「⋯⋯一般學生沒辦法直接找他吧。只好拜託老媽去一趟學校了。」說著就要拿起手機聯絡母親。  
「那你認為我是一般學生嗎？」Marco帶著笑容把自己的手機遞給對方看。

通訊錄上顯示著訓導主任的名字，Jean瞪大了眼睛。  
沒待他反應過來Marco就把手臂縮了回去在手機上滑了兩下。  
Jean見狀立刻伸手想要阻止對方：「喂我還沒做好心理準備——」

「主任你好，我是Marco Bott。」  
可惜一切已經太遲，電話早就接通了。

Shadis洪亮的聲音從揚聲器傳出：『噢，最近身體好些了嗎？如果要回來學校我們還來得及安排。』  
「謝謝主任關心，我現在身體已經好了很多；只是以現在的狀況大概是要重讀一年了。」  
『那還真是可惜了⋯⋯記得好好休養。』  
「我會盡快恢復健康回來學校的，不過我這次其實是因為Jean的事情才打電話給主任。」  
『你說昨天受傷入院的那個Jean Kirstein？』  
「是的，他剛好跟我在同間病房。」

既然事已至此Jean也不得不接過手機：「主、主任你好，我是Jean Kirstein。」  
『還真巧啊。身體怎麼樣？』  
「只是輕傷，醫生說下星期就能回來上學。但⋯⋯」  
『有甚麼事就直說吧。』  
「這⋯⋯」Jean努力組織著語句：「我跟Eren Jeager的確素來不合，可是這次真的只是意外。而且要是他不在場沒能及時通知主任，我的情況很可能會更糟糕。我不認為他應該受到記過那麼嚴厲的處罰。」  
『Jeager主動跟我說是他害你掉下樓梯，自願承擔一切後果。所以那是謊話？』  
「Eren『以為』是這樣。但實際上是我不小心掉下去，而他救了我。」  
『⋯⋯如果我把處分撒銷難免不會再有一次「意外」。Kirstein，你應該很清楚你們倆在學校鬧出過多少麻煩⋯⋯只是你們之前夠幸運。我需要防止同類事件發生。』

Jean咬了咬牙沈默下來。  
因為就連他自己也不認為他跟Eren間的衝突能有方法解決⋯⋯之前老師們有打算將他們分開兩班，然而見識過他們的合作無間之後其他人都發現與其分開兩人倒不如讓他們身處在同一陣營——不然他們只會一直鬥下去，所有活動都會被搞砸。  
但當兩人在一個教室，以他們的性格根本不可能沒有磨擦。

Shadis可不是會被矇過的人，要怎麼說才能說服他⋯⋯  
Jean茫無頭緒。

「主任，我想我可以幫忙。」  
對方的訝異透過揚聲器傳來：『Bott？你可以怎麼幫他們？』  
Marco感受到了Jean求助的視線，笑著摸了摸他的頭。  
「現在已經快要期末考試，加上這次事件我個人不認為在暑假前他們還敢鬧出些甚麼。問題是在新學年這件事已經不能影響到他們的時候，要如何阻止他們發生衝突⋯⋯所以我認為我能幫上忙。  
「雖然目前我的身體還沒有恢復到能趕上期末考，但醫生已經批准我在七月出院，要在暑假後重讀高二絕對不成問題。要是我們都同班，我有自信可以制住他們。」

話筒那端似乎沈吟了一下。

『如果你無法制止他們呢？』  
Marco回答得毫不遲疑：「我會負起連帶責任。」  
『⋯⋯Kirstein。』  
Jean連忙打起精神：「是。」  
『這次我會撒銷對Eren Jeager的處罰。但如果再有下次，Jeager、你，還有Bott都會受到更嚴正的處分。下一學年你們就高二了，做事前好好為自己想想，別拖其他人下水。』  
「我知道了，謝謝主任。再見。」

掛掉電話後Jean吁了好長好長的一口氣。  
「謝謝你，Marco。」  
Marco只是笑笑。  
「不用謝，反正Armin講過你們班上有很多有趣的人，我還擔心自己被編進別的班呢。讀過的東西再重新看一次可是很無聊的。」說著他揚了揚手裡的題目：「這是你的份，Armin放在我這邊了。不會做可以問我。」  
Jean看著那疊印滿題目的紙苦笑起來：「要把讀過的東西再解釋一遍不會很無聊嗎？」  
「如果對象是你就一定不會。」對方篤定地說。

在醫院那幾天晚上Jean都作了夢。他不太記得確切的內容。  
跟失去意識時不同，那是很安穩、很祥和的夢，有個人一直待在他的身邊一起做著各種各樣的事。  
就像是兩人本就該待在一起似的，感覺到那個人Jean就會很安心。  
他有種直覺認為那人就是Marco。

只相識幾天就如此，說不定他跟對方真的有甚麼淵源也說不定。


	4. 關於夢境-another-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前一篇的補充。  
> Marco第一次看到Jean。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點高一春（Marco車禍前）。  
> 還是清水。

「大家、對不起我、遲到了⋯⋯」金髮少年氣喘吁吁地走到座位。  
那是學生會例行會議時常見的光景。

坐在他旁邊的Marlowe嘆了口氣：「Armin，今天又是因為『他們』而遲到嗎？」  
被叫到名字的少年只能喘著氣點點頭。  
Marco看見一年級的成員都一副了然的樣子不禁在主位上脫口而出：「『他們』是誰？」

Marlowe答道：「跟Armin同班的Eren Jeager跟Jean Kirstein，兩個人每天不是吵架就是打起來結果Armin每次都忙著在調停⋯⋯這兩人已經快要成為一年級的傳說了。」  
「就是那兩個一直打架卻沒被老師抓到過的高一生？」Marco搜尋腦中記憶後才想起自己聽說過他們的事跡。  
有次以眼尖跟潔癖出名的Levi老師看見打架過後那一片狼藉氣得半死卻因為沒證據加上兩人口吻完全一致，到最後只能讓他們打掃——雖然要達到Levi明顯過高的整潔標準不可謂不痛苦，但跟Levi一貫抓到就是記警告的作風比起來這已經是前所未有的寬容了。  
Armin苦笑著回應：「他們平常都沒甚麼但一跟對方談不攏就很容易吵起來⋯⋯先別管他們了，會議還得繼續呢。」

Marco倒是開始好奇起來：到底性格是要有多不合才能夠天天都吵架？

過兩天他去了Armin那班的教室藉公事之名一探究竟，結果還真的看見了有兩個男生在打架。Armin跟一個黑髮女生拉住其中一個也是黑色頭髮的，另外一個頭髮淺色的則是一臉憤恨地看著對方一會兒之後逕自走出教室，剛好與Marco擦身而過。

他分不清誰是誰，只覺得淺色頭髮的那個人的髮型跟髮色很是特別（上面是淺亞麻金，下面剃短部分是深棕色；看起來不像是染出來的，何況校規也不允許）。那天晚上他做了夢，夢裡還是那兩個人在打架；不同的是他看見了自己走到Jean身旁勸說——淺色頭髮那個，夢裡的自己是這麼叫的，希望沒有搞反。

Marco那時僅以為自己是日有所思夜有所夢，只是過沒多久遭遇車禍後他又做了更長更長的夢。

那夢境簡直就是部低級的恐怖血腥電影；在最後，夢裡被稱為巨人的怪物吞下了Marco的右側腦袋跟肩膀。醒來後他用了很久的時間去消化那場夢才不至於讓自己瘋掉。  
後來他又斷斷續續做過幾次夢。那些怪物再沒出現，而夢裡唯一的共同點就是Jean都在自己的身旁。Marco發覺這場夢真實得不尋常。他沒有找精神科或心理醫生，而是偷偷記下夢境內容開始推敲起來。

夢裡其實有很多他認識的人，但從來沒接觸過他的Jean卻是當中跟他互動最多的。上課、吃飯、打水，他們都在一起；在Eren跟Jean鬧起來的時候勸架更是家常便飯。

他覺得在自己弄清楚這個夢之前都還不是時候重回正常生活，再說他右眼的傷勢讓視力變差也需要時間適應。於是他繼續一個人待在了雙人病房。

最後一次夢見那個世界時他跟Jean正在補充類似瓦斯的東西（奇怪的是有以此為動力讓人在天上飛的裝置甚至被列為軍校課程內容卻沒有電力或電燈），之後畫面忽然跳到最初那個夢之後，Jean發現自己的屍體那刻。

接下來的夢境都是關於Jean的細碎片段。

他在集體火化時拿著骨頭碎片改變了志向。  
他整理Marco的遺物時偷偷把備用兵團服的外套換成了自己的，然後在獲發新團服後把胸章拆出來縫在了自己那件的左胸內側。臂章也是。  
他親吻刀柄時低聲唸著Marco的名字。

Marco醒來的時候還有點鼻酸，結果他直到隔簾被拉開才驚覺病房裡多了一個住客。  
在夢裡才剛見過的那人回望著他，眼淚無聲地掉個不停。  
也許是出於夢境的影響，Marco下意識地摟住了對方。

「別哭，Jean，我在這裡。」  
懷裡的人聞聲抬起頭隨手擦了擦臉。  
被盯著看的時候Marco知道那並不帶惡意。雖然Jean的臉的確長得兇了點，但他的眼睛和鼻尖還是紅的，反倒顯得有點可愛。

「⋯⋯你是不是學生會長？」他問。

Marco聽到問題展開了大大的笑容。  
他想，是時候好好認識夢境以外的Jean Kirstein了。


	5. 明信片、房間、親我一下我就答應你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點在突發十題後沒多久。  
> Jean/Marco。  
> 原來應該是大B板的活動文，但板上好像已經找不到了。

Jean Kirstein是個再也普通不過的學生。  
學業普通（沒有不及格過但也沒有名列前茅），品行普通（只跟一個人打架），連人際關係也很普通（也就是沒女生看得上）。  
不過就算有女孩喜歡他也只會白白浪費掉，因為他喜歡男生。  
或者正確點說，他喜歡上的那個人是男生。

要不是現在在上課Jean是真的很想離對方遠遠的，只是自己的視線總是不自覺地飄向隔壁。  
他會注意到嗎？會從此連朋友都當不成嗎⋯⋯

「Jean Kirstein？你去把第三題的解答寫出來。」  
他站起來的時候偷偷翻了個白眼，怎麼就剛好被挑到自己不會做的啊。

「答案在上面，快去。」鄰座的男生把筆記塞給了他。  
Jean臉上一熱，只來得及擠出一句「謝了Marco」就在老師催促下出去做題。

如果可以選他也不想當同性戀，更何況是喜歡上自己最好的朋友。  
但這種事就跟撞邪一樣，被怎麼整死的都不知道你就已經站在閰羅王面前了。

\--

放學鈴聲一響Connie跟Sasha就興沖沖跑到Jean身邊探頭探腦，後者顧著滑手機：「好了好了我都看到你們之前去玩的照片了我超級羨慕你們可以退下了。」

Sasha皺起眉：「我們不是要問這個。」  
「況且沒了你跟Marco總覺得少了甚麼⋯⋯雖然玩得算開心啦。」Connie似是有點愧疚地搔著頭。  
「啊！少了Eren跟Jean吵起來然後被Marco教訓！難怪那時候我一直覺得怪怪的！」  
「沒錯沒錯！」

Jean聞言從手機屏幕抬頭：「喂！你們沒有伴手禮拿給我就趕快滾出教室！」  
「我們已經寄了明信片啦。」Connie攤了攤手，笑臉帶著得意。  
Jean瞄了對方的平頭一眼，視線又重回手機。  
「看你這表情沒收到肯定比收到了好。」  
「可是Jean，你剛剛看的不是他的腦袋嗎？」  
「那是因為他的腦袋跟你的胃袋一樣永遠都是空的，Sasha。」Jean順手從口袋裡摸出了糖果——雖說這下他連頭也懶得抬了。  
Connie盯著因為嘴裏有食物而失去戰力的女孩嘆了口氣。

這時Jean的肩膀冷不防被狠狠地拍了一下；Ymir出現，用著明顯過大的力道摟著對方：「沒關係，我們做了雙重保險，你跟你、親、愛、的Marco總有一個會收到的對吧。」

撞邪就算了更慘的是身邊有群魍魎魑魅拖後腿拖到讓你永不超生。

Jean滿臉驚慌，手機頓變驚堂木被大力拍在桌上——就連音效也相去不遠：「你們到底在明信片上寫了甚麼快給老子說出來！」  
幾人一哄而散，他立刻抄起書包跑在他們身後。

\--

「老媽我回來了。」  
「Jeanbo。」老媽狀態正常，很好——「你朋友寄了明信片過來，我放在你書桌上了。」

血色盡數從Jean臉上褪去，他即刻全速跑進房間鎖上門。

「Jeanbo！媽媽現在出去買菜你待會記得幫我開門！」  
Jean隨意應了聲，注意力集中在明信片上。

看這個反應老媽應該沒看到明信片上寫了甚麼吧？  
不，沒有信封根本不可能看不到內容⋯⋯  
那就是明信片內容其實很正常只是他自己嚇自己吧。  
一定是這樣。絕對是這樣。

Jean鼓起勇氣拿起明信片翻過背面。

【很想要吧？本大爺的簽名你可得給我好好收藏。Eren  
很想要吧？Eren說要保持隊型。Mikasa  
很想要吧？我是指男朋友。Armin  
很想要吧？Armin別露出那種表情。Annie  
很想要吧？咦Jean是同性戀？！Connie  
很想要吧？咦你不知道他是同性戀？Sasha  
很想要吧？咦Jean他不是有男友了嗎？Reiner  
很想要吧？是戀人未滿。我都快急死了。Ymir  
很想要吧？我是不是也該找個人？Berthold  
很想要吧？希望Jean早日找到歸宿！Historia】

內容一點都不正常，非常好。  
有沒有人能告訴他為甚麼他有一群會替他向老媽出櫃的豬隊友啊？！  
而且居然是Armin開的頭！他是甚麼時候得罪了人都不知道！

Jean頓覺一腔怒氣湧上。  
正要把明信片碎屍萬段時他才看見一旁還有張字條。  
是老媽的字跡。

【Jeanbo，你知道我看過明信片的話肯定會把自己鎖在房間裏死活不出來，我就先把話寫這吧。即使你的朋友們可能只是在開玩笑，但無論喜歡上甚麼人，發生了甚麼事，你都是我的孩子。  
P.S. 我煮了蛋包飯，記得下樓吃。  
P.P.S. 他們說的是你上次帶回家裡做報告的那個男生嗎？我很中意他，看起來就是個會疼人的。】

Jean開了房門走到廚房，發現了還冒著熱氣的蛋包飯。份量以下午茶而言明顯過多，上頭還很俗的用蕃茄醬畫了愛心圍著Jean的名字。

這時門鈴響起，Jean狠狠擦去臉上濕氣跑去應門。

「Jean！」  
不是老媽的聲音。  
Jean在認出來人的瞬間旋即關上大門。  
而Marco則因為看見雙眼通紅的Jean外加被大力甩門而呆愣在另一邊。

一秒後門鈴開始狂響。  
不停歇的叮咚聲中還夾雜著對方大聲叫喊，Jean只得又開一次門。  
只開了條縫Marco就擠了進門抓著Jean的肩膀：「你差點嚇死我了！發生甚麼事？」  
「沒、沒事。」Jean吸了吸鼻子。  
「真的？」Marco盯著他的臉看。  
「真的沒事啦。」  
Marco這才放手讓Jean把門帶上。  
Jean快步走回廚房拉開兩人距離：「怎麼不告訴我你要過來？」  
「你的手機在我這。你又不上線，我沒辦法通知你。」  
「謝了。」Jean端著蛋包飯跟餐具努力假裝沒事發生：「正好老媽煮太多，快來幫忙吃。」  
Marco看著蛋包飯笑了出來：「果然是阿姨的風格。」  
「再笑就不讓你吃。」  
「不讓我吃我就不把手機還你。再說原本就是你吃不完叫我幫忙吃的。」Marco拿起叉子。  
Jean從旁邊舀了一口飯：「是是是。不過不要從中間吃。」  
「為甚麼？」Marco頓了頓手上的叉子。  
「你會戳到我的名字跟我老媽的愛心。」  
「那我戳你本人怎麼樣？不是每次忘記東西都找得回來的。」  
Jean沒有回應。  
Marco也不為意，兩人就著同個盤子默默地吃。

「對了，」Jean吞下最後一口蛋包飯：「你收到了Eren他們寄來的明信片沒？」  
「明信片？」正要收餐具的Marco歪了歪頭：「他們沒寄過來。」  
Jean一把奪過對方手上的盤子：「客人就得有客人的樣子。」  
等把東西都洗好之後他才想起明信片跟老媽的紙條還大剌剌地躺在書桌上。

「Jean？你臉色好糟，沒生病吧？」  
幸好Marco仍然坐在餐桌旁等他。  
「你才有病。我先收一下房間你再坐一下。」  
他快步走進房間打算把門關上，但Marco先一步抵住房門：「有甚麼關係？你房間再亂我都看過了。」  
「總之你現在不能進來！」Jean用力推著，但他顯然不及對方強壯；過沒多久Marco就成功擠了進來還順便鎖了門。

「Jean。」  
Jean低著頭一言不發。  
Marco深吸一口氣：「我不想再對你有所隱瞞。如果你討厭我，我以後再也不會來打擾，但你可以先聽我把話講完嗎？」  
「……說吧。」Jean退開兩步靠著書桌。  
「首先是關於明信片的事。Eren他們的確沒寄給我，但我在開學前就收到了；Armin親手交給了我。每個人都在上面寫著你喜歡我。我不敢相信……」  
Jean盯著他，眉頭隆了起來：「又不是第一次被鬧了，既然不相信那告訴我幹嘛？」  
「因為你變了。他們說你喜歡我，但我反而覺得你討厭起我、想要避開我……」  
Jean聞言站直了身體，眼中滿是驚疑。  
Marco迎著他的眼光，卻嘆道：「你察覺我對你跟對其他人不一樣了。」  
「我沒有討厭你。」  
「那你喜歡我嗎？」

Jean用了幾秒時間消化，最後吁了一道長氣。  
「……你現在是在逼我先告白？」  
「沒錯。」對方眼也不眨，再問了一次：「你喜歡我嗎？」  
他翻了個白眼：「是啦我喜歡你啦那你是要不要跟我交往！」

「親我一下，我就答應你。」

Jean笑得燦爛。  
然後賞了Marco一記爆粟趁人不察把他推出房間再鎖上房門，動作流暢如行雲流水。

「你少給我得寸進尺，不要拉倒。」

\--

至於Marco為求Jean原諒作出的各種行徑有多奇異，則是後話了。


	6. 同居頭四題

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點續前一篇。
> 
> 同居三十題沒寫完。題目來源忘了。  
> 要是寫得完就跟突發十題一樣獨立成篇了⋯⋯

Day 1 相擁入眠  
與同學兼摯友共住首日。  
「Marco，為什麼我那張床消失了？」上午把家當搬過來的時候明明還在的。  
「Historia剛剛打電話說那張床有急用搬走了。」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
「我睡沙發吧。Jean你睡沙發不是會背痛？」  
「誰睡沙發會比睡床舒服的啊？你給我睡床啦！」  
「要我睡床可以，你跟我一起睡。反正床很大。」微笑。  
「……你！」  
「原來你沒忘記我昨天才跟你告白過啊？」微笑。  
更正，與同學兼摯友兼昨天才跟自己告白過的對象同住首日。  
「Jean，明明拒絕我是那麼簡單的事，為什麼你就是不肯讓我死心呢？」微笑。  
「你這混蛋！要是我答應交往之後被分手了我連想找個朋友哭哭都會找不到耶！失戀了還沒了死黨超虧的……」  
「所以Jean沒有不喜歡我囉？」微笑。  
「哪有不喜歡根本超喜歡的好不好！」  
「那我們就一起睡吧。」光芒萬丈的微笑。  
一陣靜默。  
「呃，Marco你把我剛才說那句收回去我們當朋友好不好？」  
「不可以。喜歡上了就回不去了。」繼續微笑。  
當Jean的腦袋重開機完畢的時候他發現周遭一片漆黑，而自己正躺在床上。  
而且很暖。他下意識地往前方的溫熱物體靠去；趁對方睡著的的時候偷偷抱一下應該不過分吧。  
「再不好好睡覺的話我就要吻你囉。」  
明明伸手不見五指他是怎麼知道自己眼睛是睜開的……儘管如此想著Jean還是無法拒絕把自己摟在懷中的手乖乖的閉上了眼睛。  
果然喜歡上了就回不去了啊。

Day 2 一同外出購物  
兩人在拿著共同整理好的購物清單正要走進大賣場時在門外碰見了熟人——正確來講是拿著大包小包的Mikasa跟兩手空空的Eren。  
Jean顧不上打招呼直接走上前去質問Eren：「你是怎麼照顧女生的怎麼可以讓Mikasa拿那麼多東西？」  
Eren滿臉不忿：「是她不讓我拿⋯⋯」  
「Eren的手拉傷了，需要休息。」Mikasa顯得一本正經。  
「……我只是傷了一隻手而已。」  
「可是昨天也是這樣，你說要自己把床搬回來結果就受傷了。」  
Mikasa嘟起嘴巴⋯⋯？Jean連忙用視線跟Marco確認自己是不是眼花了。  
對方困惑的眼神證明了他們兩個看到的東西是一樣的。  
「男人怎麼可以讓自己的女友做粗活？好了快把東西給我。」  
「⋯⋯那小心不要再受傷了，我會擔心。」  
Jean聽著Eren跟Mikasa說著像是從言情小說裡抄出來的台詞，他感到非常非常的不習慣。  
幸好在他的雞皮疙瘩掉滿地之前Marco出來圓場了：「對了Armin呢？他不是跟你們一起住？」  
「被Reiner抓走了，沒跑完三公里不能見Annie。」Eren一臉沒好氣的說。  
Jean覺得自己的腦子跟不太上：「所以到底發生了甚麼事？」  
Mikasa回道：「昨天中午Annie來了我們這邊跟Armin一起吃飯⋯⋯Reiner硬是跟了過來。」  
Eren說了下去：「兩兄妹吵了起來拉著Armin進了房間裡關上門繼續吵。Armin說吵到最後Annie把Reiner摔倒在床上，床架還壞了⋯⋯那明明是我的房間我的床。」  
Marco拍拍對方肩膀以示安慰：「Armin肯定不想他們鬧得這麼僵，於是犧牲了自己對吧。」  
兩人點點頭。  
「那張床也不能用了，之後你們聯絡Historia，她就直接把我的床給你了。」Jean挑了挑眉。  
兩人再一次點點頭。  
Eren沒想太多就脫口而出：「反正你們早就在交往了啊，都是男生又不需要兩張床，不像我們。」  
Jean愣愣的問：「⋯⋯啊？甚麼時候？」  
他們昨天晚上才正式交往，其他人應該還不知道啊。  
被這樣一問Eren也傻了：「你大費周章替Marco辦生日派對又自己做生日蛋糕給他，那個蛋糕看起來吃起來都不是布丁級別的⋯⋯而且那天你還讓他親，照片都放到網上公開關係了不是嗎？」  
Marco笑逐顏開完全沒在顧忌旁邊臉紅得可以滴出血來的Jean：「我們只是沒想到原來有這麼明顯。」  
「Armin應該也跑完了，我們先回去就不打擾你們了。再見。」Mikasa拉著正欲反駁的Eren離去。  
Macro也牽起了Jean的左手：「走吧。」  
「你可別得了便宜還賣乖。」話是這麼說，但Jean也沒捨得甩開對方。

「接下來是甚麼？」Marco推著購物車。  
「只差洗浴用品了。」Jean茫無頭緒地看著貨架上各式各樣的洗髮水跟沐浴露：「你想用哪種？」  
Marco一瓶瓶拿起來扭開蓋子聞味道：「沐浴露有牛奶糖、蜂蜜跟可樂的，你選一個？」  
Jean跟著嗅了嗅：「這個可樂的聞起來真的好像⋯⋯不過為甚麼你都挑聞起來那麼甜的？」  
「如果你聞起來甜甜的說不定我對甜味的接受度能變高。」  
「沒那個必要。」Jean把可樂沐浴乳放進了購物籃。  
Marco湊到了戀人耳邊，光是吐息就害得對方一陣心跳：「可是我想要我的甜心聞起來跟他本人一樣可愛啊。」  
昨晚那種低沈的魅惑聲線再度出現，Jean對此毫無招架之力只好蹲在地上死活不起來。

Day 3 半夜一起看恐怖電影  
如期完成報告進度的Marco走出房間就看見戀人縮在沙發上瞪著電視，上面正播著Eren在晚飯後拿過來的恐怖片。  
本來Jean是拒絕收下Eren拿來「補償」的「珍藏」，結果被調侃幾句他就耐不住脾氣把片子從對方手上搶了過來：「我今晚就把整部片子看完明天告訴你感想！」  
換來的是Eren一臉看好戲的表情：「那我明天跟你好好交流？」  
眾所週知Jean一向都是個經不起激的人。待到他意識到自己做了甚麼的時候手已經甩上了大門。

一邊看著電視畫面一邊回想起Eren拿吃飯請客當成賭約內容Jean就氣得牙癢癢的。  
「如果沒辦法的話那就不要看了⋯⋯」  
「不要。」雖然Jean的確很後悔，但打賭對象是Eren，不服輸的他就算被嚇得一臉青白卻還是死盯著電視螢幕。  
Marco嘆了口氣拿起遙控器按下暫停。  
「Marco？」  
「我跟你一起看吧。來，坐這邊。」在沙發上坐下的Marco拍了拍自己大腿中間的空位。  
「⋯⋯現在不是坐得好好的。」  
對方一臉理所當然：「可是你不讓我抱著你看我也會怕啊。」  
最好瞇起眼睛笑的樣子能叫害怕。  
「怎麼交往前我都不知道你臉皮這麼厚。」Jean一臉嫌棄但還是乖乖讓Marco抱著。

結果電影做到三分之二Marco就睡著了，他還是得自己一個人看完。  
但原來只要身旁多坐個人，就已經可以使開始時的懼怕煙消雲散；雖然他可是完全無法理解為甚麼Eren會喜歡那種血漿灑得像是不用錢似的片子。  
Jean輕輕搖著對方肩膀：「電影放完了。」  
「嗯？」Marco滿臉睡意擺明了是腦袋開機中。  
「明明完全不能熬夜就別硬撐，快回床上睡。」  
「好那我去刷牙⋯⋯」啾。  
偷香之後Marco緩緩走向浴室，被留下的Jean仍然處於被偷香的驚愕狀態。

Day 4 一方的起床氣  
鬧鐘準時在早上七時正響起。  
「Marco，起床了。」  
沒有反應。  
「Marco？」  
「給我五分鐘⋯⋯」然後Jean被對方的四肢纏上動彈不得。  
如是者十五分鐘過去，某人的理智線在持續的鈴聲中終於斷裂。  
「早上有課就快點起來！」  
Marco在抱枕掙脫自己懷抱後緩緩張開雙眼，Jean看見那眼神不由得怔了怔。

儘管兩人在成為戀人前已經是多年好友，但不代表他們就能知道對方的全部。  
例如說，Jean直到此刻才發現原來一向笑臉迎人的Marco可以做出比號稱惡人臉的自己更可怕的表情。

二人對視幾秒後Marco關掉鬧鐘，維持著那副兇狠到讓Jean連句早安都不敢說的眼神下了床向浴室方向蠕動。  
換成在平時Jean肯定會忍不住對Marco跟球賽慢鏡重播一樣的速度取笑兩句，但現在他只能眼睜睜看著浴室門被大力關上。

Jean在再次陷入睡眠之際隱約聽見浴室門打開的聲響，可是他還是順從本能閉上了雙眼。

Marco直到放學回家才看見戀人，說實在他覺得今天Jean怪怪的。  
不僅是午飯沒在一起吃還連個消息都沒有；抱著對方的時候，還很明顯能感受到懷裡的人僵了一下。

「Jean。」聲音抵在肩頭顯得悶悶的。  
「怎麼？」  
「我是不是做錯了甚麼？」  
Jean摸摸晾在自己肩上那顆頭笑了笑。  
「只是有點嚇到而已⋯⋯你早上超級恐怖的。我中午又不知道你消氣了沒就沒去找你。」  
Marco抬起臉現出驚訝的表情：「啊？我甚麼時候生氣了？」  
「就剛起床那陣子。」  
「啊⋯⋯是那個啊。我在睡不飽的時候會有點低血壓。」  
「那以後沒事別熬夜。」Jean講得有點心虛⋯⋯昨晚Marco就是為了陪他才拖那麼久：「還有今晚早點睡。」  
「那你跟我一起睡。」  
「啊？不是一直都睡在一起嗎？」  
Marco一臉委屈：「可是你都比我晚睡，沒抱枕我睡不著。」

理解能力一向優秀的Jean頓時滿臉通紅，腦裡開始全速運轉怎麼才能逃離目前的情況。  
「少騙人了⋯⋯你家床上又沒抱枕。」  
這點事Jean還是知道的。身為好友，Jean跟Marco到訪對方家裡甚至過夜並非甚麼罕見的事；他還記得Marco房間裡擺的是雙人床，床上只有兩個枕頭。  
「Jean，」Marco把額頭抵在Jean的上面：「你來我家睡的那個枕頭平時是拿來抱的。」  
Jean的眼神開始遊移：「那、我的枕頭讓你抱⋯⋯」  
醒來的時候發現抱在一起就算了，兩個人抱著入睡還是很彆扭啊。  
「抱本人效果比抱你睡過的枕頭好很多，跟你一起睡我早上都不會摔東西。」  
因輕笑聲產生的振動傳入了Jean的腦海裡。  
「原來一個搞不好你還會亂摔東西啊我都沒見過⋯⋯」  
「而且我要試驗怎麼抱才不會讓你不舒服。」Marco對剛剛的抱怨充耳不聞，他知道對方會讓步的。

果然Jean嘆了口氣抬頭迎上對方的唇。  
「話都說到這份上了你覺得我會拒絕你嗎？」


End file.
